Mutant Attraction
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Chasm has suffered much, being kidnaped, being mutated be most of all, being separated from the one he loves. When he finds her once again, he promises to reunite with her, even if it means fighting their tormentor. Rated T for Violence, Death and small Profanity. Lightly follows 2003 TMNT. This chapter on next Wednesday. On hold after next chapter. Chapter on Monday.
1. Enter Chasm

Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about TMNT, Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own TMNT, Nick does.

 **(New York City, Underground Tunnels.)**

The figure crawled out of the tunnel he was in as he walked to the side of the wall and he leapt to the other wall, clinging to the wall it walked down the wall towards another Mutant before pouncing on the creature and slamming it to the ground with two of his four hands.

This went unnoticed by the rest of the tunnel as the figure looked at the unconscious monster before he spread two of its massive leather like wings as it lifted itself to the top of the roof.

The creature looked like a cross between a gargoyle and dragon, blackish/blue scales covered his body, black fins on his back ran up his back, red claws covered the end of his scaly hands. Dozens of teeth lined its snout like mouth and two red eyes were set in the center of its head.

This massive monster was known as Chasm and it was a former Human who had been experimented on by the Foot Clan.

"Freak…. Monster…."

Chasm hissed to himself as he clawed the ceiling and dug into it, he tunneled away as another mutant looked up at the ceiling where the tunnel once had been, he had dragged the Mutant away and into the hole had been dug into the ceiling.

"Chasm…."

The being known as Quarry said as she walked away, Chasm would be back, he would attack any mutant who tried to attack the area she, Razorfist and Stonebiter were in.

"He's eliminated another Mutant… Non-fatally, but he dragged the monster and dragged it off."

Quarry stated as she walked into the destroyed lab that had once housed them before they had been mutants.

"That's the 12th Mutant that he's subdued and dragged off… He wouldn't do this without a real reason... He's trying to protect us… That, or he considers this part of the tunnels to belong to himself."

Razorfist had stated as Quarry turned to him to speak, her mandibles clacked in surprise at this.

"But Chasm has been away from the Crystals for months, he only goes to them so he can gain his humanity and energy back before retreating away."

Quarry stated as Razorfist hummed before they started to speak, Chasm would be back, he always was when they used the lab, Quarry had only heard Chasm speak once before he had tunneled away from her and the others.

"He's smart enough to keep his mind, Quarry… We're safe because of him… He isn't acting like an animal or a brute, he's only hunting Mutants who stalk us…. That or to feed on meat… You know he isn't an animal…."

Razorfist stated to which Quarry nodded as Chasm hissed as he looked down at the group.

"Chasm."

Razorfist stated, pointing a clawed finger at the mutant as he tried to crawl away before Quarry walked to tunnel.

"Chasm… Why?"

Quarry stated as Chasm stared at her and then back at the tunnel before back at her before dropping down, if the small, lithe mutant was afraid of the 10Ft tall mutant, she didn't show it as he looked down at her.

"Protect… You… And… Family…"

Chasm stated as another roar cut them off as Chasm roared as his scales glowed, plate like armor covered his face, making his face look like an armored beetle.

"Chasm, no!"

Razorfist hissed as Chasm looked between the mutants and the others before he sighed and lowered himself to all 6 of his limbs, his massive spiked tail shook in the air as he calmed down.

"Protect… Lab… Protect… Friends…"

Chasm muttered slowly as the trio looked at Chasm who walked into the lab before stepping onto the remains of a table and laid down on the slab which creaked at his weight but held nonetheless.

He looked at the others as Quarry walked over to him since he looked at her, Chasm and Quarry had history together, history which both had kept secret from the duo.

"Most… Get… To Crystal… Moon… Quarry…"

Chasm started to say before grabbing his head in pain, he would have to lead to find the crystals so he wouldn't turn feral once again.

"Will… Return soon… Quarry…"

Chasm stated as he leapt off the table before he ran out the door, Quarry and the others could hear the ceiling explode inwards as Chasm dug through the tunnels in search of the crystals once again.

"Quarry… He will come back… We must…"

Razorfist stated before they froze up as they ran in different directions.

They could feel the presence of crystals, and that could only mean one thing: The Foot Clan had returned.

 **(With Chasm.)**

Chasm burrowed through rock and stone as it was simply water, his hide was able to survive lava and had grown resistant to damage on it.

"Must… Get… To Crystal Moon… Soon…"

Chasm hissed as he burrowed through more rock and came to a cavern full of crystals, he stomped to the middle of the room and let the Crystals wash over him, healing his fracturing mind as he let out a roar before sniffing the air and then walking back to the hole he had dug out.

"Intruder… Smells… They smell much different than the other Mutants in these tunnels… I must find out what they are and then protect Quarry and the others… They shall not harm her."

Chasm hissed as he crawled out of the room, his tail plucked a large amount of crystals from the wall. They would keep him in control for a while.

Author Notes

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know the grammar wasn't the best and the plot doesn't make sense the most, but it will soon. Chasm and Quarry do have history which I will shown soon. This story may be updated on Tuesday but for now, the story will have infrequent updates. Until Next time, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Chasm and the Turtles

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Mutant Attraction. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own TMNT, Nick does.**

 **(New York City, Underground Tunnels.)**

Chasm was an explorer, he constantly was digging or looking for new tunnels in the underground, he thought of Quarry as he dug another tunnel, he sniffed the air.

There was another mutant nearby, he didn't wish to fight, though he was organically equipped to do so if he had to.

"Intruders… Chasm… Crush intruders… No, I must only attack those who are threat…. I cannot let the rage I have come out."

Chasm said as he dug further into the earth, he shoveled heaps of dirt to the side as if they weighed nothing more than a pebble would.

"Stupid… Mountain…"

Chasm muttered, he would keep digging, anything to keep his mind off his anger and feral instinct which would cause more harm than good.

 **(With Quarry.)**

Razorfist was silent, his brother had vanished into thin air and he was left dealing with Quarry who while a good friend, wasn't the best person for him to be around.

She slashed a console next to her in half, growling in annoyance at Chasm having vanished.

"Quarry, he will return, he always does, he never abandons us… You know he won't be leaving anytime soon."

Razorfist said as a console exploded, he was glad it was one that wasn't needed and was already destroyed at the moment, Quarry turned to face him, her fangs bared like a spider ready to pounce.

"I know, but it's my fault that we were captured! We would never have gotten like this if it wasn't for me…. And we wouldn't be in this mess if he had just run…"

Quarry muttered, Razorfist sighed, Chasm would never abandon Quarry, they weren't separable at all, they had been friends as soon as he and Razorfist had met her.

Quarry was many things, but she couldn't be stupid, she had to know Chasm would never leave her behind, it wasn't in his blood.

"Quarry…"

Razorfist began before they heard a noise, they resolved to find it, if it was another mutant, then Chasm would return.

Razorfist resolved not to let his brother escape again, not before he and Quarry had a talk.

 **(With Chasm.)**

Chasm let out a roar that split the air like a knife, if he wasn't formerly human, people would think he was a monster from the sound alone.

"Keep… Digging, keep… Digging… Hmm?"

Chasm said, he turned as another smell caught his nose, it was another mutant, he could tell that from the smell alone.

But it didn't smell like a mutant from the underground, it wasn't human, it had never been human at all.

He turned and hissed, growling and baring his rows of razor sharp teeth that could bite through metal like steel with ease, as if it didn't exist at all.

"Intruder…. Or friend… Must… Investigate…"

Chasm muttered, he turned on his heel and crawled back the way he came, he would find out what had been the cause of the smell and figure out if they were friendly… Or if he had to take care of them at the moment.

"Quarry…. Brother…"

Chasm muttered, he started digging another tunnel, smashing rock and stone to bits under his claws as he did so.

He roared as he approached, Quarry wouldn't be happy with him, he knew that even with his form, he was no match for the mutant… She was more skilled and faster, he feared her wrath, but he had no choice.

"What are you…. Where did you get that crystal…?"

Chasm heard as he poked his head out of the tunnel, he could see 7 figures below him.

He could see Quarry, Razorfist and Stonebiter, but the four other figures he saw he didn't recognize.

They were humanoid but looked like reptiles, turtles if his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. They had weapons and… Masks on their faces?

Chasm stuck his head out a little more, he didn't want to be seen, if he was seen.

"CHASM… GET DOWN HERE…. NOW."

Chasm heard as he went to retreat, he heard a hiss and turned to see Quarry below him.

"Chasm monster, Chasm cannot…"

Chasm said before seeing the angry face on Quarry, he sighed, he couldn't run from here, she would find him and he would be tired and unable to do much.

"Fine…. Didn't say… I didn't warn you…"

Chasm said before dropped to the ground, the thuds of his back feet landing on the claws alerted the Turtles to face him.

"What the shell?"

Chasm heard from the turtles, Chasm turned to face Quarry, she looked him dead in the eye as he spoke.

"Feral… Without crystal… In danger…."

Chasm muttered, he wanted to run off so they would be in danger.

"I don't care…. You will lose your mind if you stay any further away from here…. I want to help you…"

Chasm heard Quarry said and he chuckled.

"There is no helping me… Quarry."

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done, sorry it took so long, I wanted to deal with other stories. Anyway, Chasm did meet the TMNT, just not officially…. He will next chapter, next chapter will be in 2 weeks or so and will show Chasm helping the TMNT and others fight the mutants. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Standing on thin air

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Mutant Attraction. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own TMNT, Nick does.**

 **(New York City, Underground Tunnels.)**

Chasm knew how to deal with Tunnel Mutants, the scorpion like creature that slashed at him with his claws was easily knocked back by a simple flick of his tail, tossing him to the side.

"Stupid…. Mutant…"

Chasm muttered before turning to see one of the turtles, the one he found was called 'Donatello', he watched him knock one of the mutants across the face with his Bo staff, sending the creature staggering.

"Blasted monster…."

Chasm muttered, he wrapped his tail around a console behind him and flung it at the creature, slamming him through the doorway and knocking him out.

"Nice throw, dude!"

Mikey yelled from his spot as he flipped out of the way of another creature, Quarry was winning her own fight by spitting poisonous acid from her mouth at the two mutants before one of Chasm's massive arms knocked them halfway across the room.

Chasm saw Quarry glare at him and he turned away, he wished the room was big enough for him to fly away in, he would have to deal with Quarry, and he would rather fight the worst of the underground monsters then have to deal with the girl he loved, it wasn't something he had to deal with at the moment.

Then again, he also had to deal with massive mutants who wanted to eat or kill him, that though, was much better then dealing with the acid spitting, claw having mutant who was near him.

At least that he knew how to deal with, Quarry wasn't.

"Where do they keep coming from!?"

Leo asked, trying to keep two mutants who looked like giant lizards at bay, he would deal with them but two more mutants emerged and tried to flank him, these were countered by Chasm moving in front of them, blocking them from attacking his friend.

"Back… Off…."

Chasm hissed, the two gargoyles like dragon mutants charged Chasm, he grabbed them with two of his arms, lifting them off the ground by their necks before slamming them into the ground, flooring them and dazing them before kicking both into the wall, he grabbed a crystal one of them was holding, it allowed him to speak more clearly.

"If we were in the main room, we could force the mutants back with a crystal…. I hate not being there, we weren't lucky today…. Blasted lizards…."

Chasm hissed in annoyance, he slung one of the last mutants to the side and brained another with the body, slamming them both with his tail and forcing the others to back off.

"Chasm, what are you doing?"

Quarry asked as the other mutants ran off, he growled and then roared in amusement at this, chuckling before she stepped on his tail, he growled before turning away from the mutant.

"Your just annoyed I run off… And I run off because it's too dangerous to be around me…. I'm too dangerous if I get feral… and I am going to be feral in a few days if I don't go to the crystals…. I've told you this a dozen times…"

Chasm hissed, he didn't like having this talk with Quarry, and it made it even worse to have people here, that made things way more awkward then he wanted them to be.

"And how many times have you run off only to run into danger? You're going to run into something more dangerous and stronger then you, then what's going to happen? You'd be dead by then and no one will be able to help you!"

Quarry hissed out, Chasm chuckled and placed a claw on a console, crushing it but allowing him to rest.

"Yes, because there's totally something more dangerous than a mutant that can dig through solid earth like a human excavator, and whose body won't stop evolving to suit the environment around him…."

Chasm stated, he chuckled one again, Quarry thought he would be in danger? He, who was able to toss mutants around like toys, and who could smash through steel and bend it like straws?

"Well, then I guess we will have to agree to disagree."

He chuckled.

"No, we don't."

Quarry stated before someone cleared their throat.

"Excuse me…. But we have other things to handle at the moment, don't we?"

Both heard from behind them.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done, yes, this will be the final chapter for now, yes, I know there's only 3 chapters, I don't have any idea where I want this story to go yet… As for this story? Its dead in the water for now, I have other stories to handle at the moment. Until next time, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
